fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ImdeteAledi
Welcome Hi, welcome to the ImdeteAledi! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Fairy Tail Wiki:Character Template (Minor Guild)/Draft page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 20:34, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Character Guide So, you asked me about character creating? I don't have a guide, but I do have a template to use. If you're looking for a full guide look at this, but if you just want a little bit of a cheat sheet of how to make heading and how I personally write my articles, here ya go. Also, make sure to use my cheat-sheet in Source mode. If you don't know how to get to source mode, this should help. Also, I would highly recommend always using source mode as you can preview what your page will look like after making an edit. ---- Appearance Personality & Traits Relationships History Synopsis Abilities _ Physiology (optional: for any non-human characters) Ways of Combat Physical Abilities Mental Abilities Magic Magical Abilities MagicName (more can be added if the character has multiple magics) Equipment Weapons= |-| Armor, Clothing, and Shields= |-| Miscellaneous= Quotes, Trivia and Statistics Behind The Scenes= |-| Fun Facts= |-| Quotes by Character= |-| Quotes about Character= |-| Statistics= So, things in ()'s are lil notes of my own explaining things, delete after you actually make the page. Just paste that in and boom, you've got a nice character setup. I am going to link you to some of my semi-complete characters so that you get an idea of what goes in each section and how much detail I personally add, but you can do more detail or less detail. Souten Namigashira and Lyn Zolga should be good references for ya. Additionally, if you want a cool property template like Template:QOS and to learn how to add it to your page, ask me! PS: I also have a number of templates and cheat-sheets which in my personal opinion are the most detailed located here. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) I have deleted your "Absolute Zero Dragon Slayer Magic". You require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:54, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Additionally, I have deleted your "Aledi Domocis" character. Once more, you require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Not only this, "Inferno Dragon Slayer Magic" belongs to Kami-Guru, and he did not give you permission to use it. Finally, as for now, you cannot have more than two elements on a Slayer. Once you fulfill the criteria, I can restore your character. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:08, March 27, 2016 (UTC) This is your first warning. I have deleted your "Absolute Zero Dragon Slayer Magic". You require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Please follow the rules like everyone else. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:14, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Hi. As Perchan stated above, the rules are explicit in that you need a week of editing, at least fifty edits on a non-slayer character and then subsequent permission from Perchan to make one. Please abide by the rules otherwise consequences will follow. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 11:16, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Please pay attention to the messages sent to your talk page. "I have deleted your "Aledi Domocis" character. Once more, you require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Not only this, "Inferno Dragon Slayer Magic" belongs to Kami-Guru, and he did not give you permission to use it. Finally, as for now, you cannot have more than two elements on a Slayer. Once you fulfill the criteria, I can restore your character." Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:39, March 27, 2016 (UTC) If you're unable to see talk page messages then let me switch to message walls for a sec. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:38, March 27, 2016 (UTC)